


Helping Friends

by ShadowDarkRose (ShadowDarkFlower)



Series: Things that Could Be [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDarkFlower/pseuds/ShadowDarkRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's dead and Dean's missing. Sam needs to find him, but doesn't know how. So he calls the woman his brother had told him about, Felicity Smoak.</p><p>Rated M for things that may happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's the awaited sequel to Normal for a Little While. This will be a bit darker and hurtful. Please read at your own risk.  
> Enjoy!

Sam leaned back in his chair, a hand running down his face in a poor attempt at clearing the grit from his eyes. Exhaustion clung to his features like a thick cloud. It had been 2 weeks since Charlie's death and Dean's mass murdering spree. Two weeks and still no sign of his brother. And no sign of how to cure the Mark.

He sighed and rubbed his fingers firmly against his temples. The lack of sleep and food was catching up to him. Normally, Dean would be here to bitch about him not taking care of himself. But now, Dean hated him and has gone off the deep end. Not that he could blame him for hating him. He did get Charlie killed after all.

Sam leaned forward in his chair again, intent on keeping up with the research about the Mark, and the whereabouts of Dean. He needed to find anything that would help. There couldn't be any other option. He wasn't gonna lose his brother, especially not to the Mark. Dean had survived forty years in hell under Alastair's control, there was no way he was letting this take his brother now. Not while he was still breathing.

Sam's eyes crossed until the pages before him blurred. He rubbed them, to no avail. He jerked to his feet, throwing the book against the wall across from him. His chest heaved with the desperate breaths he dragging in. Tears pooled in his eyes and he blinked to clear them away. He couldn't break down. Not now. He still had to find Dean and cure him. Later, he can crash.

He dropped his hands onto the table, leaning against it with his eyes closed. He took a deep breath, and then another, until he calmed down enough to think somewhat clearly. He needed to find someway of tracking Dean down. Cas's grace was worthless, the tracker Sam put on the Impala was offline and Crowley wasn't gonna help him at all. He was keeping an eye on some of Dean's credit cards, but he couldn't remember all the names on them.

Sam's eyes darted to the side in the direction of Dean's room. Could Dean have left it there? Was it too much to hope for?

When Sam reached Dean's room door he paused for a moment, not wanting to see what his brother had put so lovingly in place. His breath hitched and he was sure he felt his heart crack. He couldn't do it. It hurt too much.

Sam steeled himself, standing up straighter. He had to do this, there was no other option. With that thought in place he slowly opened the door.

The room was a disaster. He'd known, logically, that the Styne's had demolished the place. But seeing it was like it actually became real. He'd cleaned up the rest of the bunker when he'd arrived, but he'd left his brother's room alone. Now, being confronted with it...it hurt more than ever.

He quietly searched the room for what he was looking for. He had no idea if Dean had taken it with him, but it was worth a shot. After a few minutes of searching, he actually found it.

Dean's phone.

Sam scrolled through the contacts, looking for a specific one. He continued scrolling until he reached the f's.

He placed the call, and almost nervously waited for the person on the other end to pick up. He ran a hand through his hair, about to hang up when a bright voice on the other end picked up.

"Hey, um, it's Sam. I need your help. It's Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll, I'm back! Hope you all enjoy:)

Felicity clenched her hands around the steering wheel, the nerves she was feeling apparent in the tightness around her eyes and mouth. She'd heard about Dean's little brother often in their phone conversations, sometimes Sam was all Dean talked about, but she'd never talked to him before he called the other day and she definitely never wanted to meet him like this. Whenever she'd imagined meeting him, it was always with Dean there to break the ice with some smartass comment and introduce them. Not with them meeting because they were hunting him. This was never the plan.

When she found out what Dean and Sam did she'd freaked and called them crazy. Then she'd looked up what Dean had asked her to and, to her shock and dismay, it made complete and utter sense. All the freak storms, mysterious killings, deaths and disappearances...It all meshed together and worked. After that she'd made the decision to help them. Over the phone of course. There was no way she wanted to see the monsters of the world. She saw enough of the human ones as it was and what they could do. She didn't want to know even know what demons or vampires or werewolves or anything else could do. She had enough gross stuff in her brain already, she didn't need any more. Though she did think that meeting an Angel would be cool. Just saying.

Felicity glanced at her I-phone, which was hooked to it's holder to make sure that the turn was the right one. Once double checking, she made the turn and continued down the old back road to nowhere. To be honest, she needed this drive. Sure, Dean had gone insane but she'd needed to get away from all the drama in Starling City. With all the stuff going on with Oliver and Malcolm and everything...she hadn't had space to breathe. To get away. This was a much needed excuse for a break. She was so exhausted with everything she didn't hardly know what to do.

The GPS dinged and told her she'd arrived at her destination, bringing her out of her reverie. She glanced around to see what the address was and felt her eyes widen in response.

A small mom and pop diner sat in front of her on the dead end road. Sure, Big Belly Burger wasn't anything to look at but this...was between horrifying and amazing. It had the whole oldies-but-goodies thing going on. She'd never seen a place like this.

She climbed out of her rental slowly, not entirely sure she was ready for this. This was an entirely new situation for her and it was completely terrifying. She's been kidnapped, seen people tortured and killed, met plenty of psychopathic, crazy killers and yet the thought of meeting Sam and seeing Dean the way he now was...She was more scared than she's ever been in her life.

She needed to figure out how she was gonna handle this. Just from talking to Sam on the phone she could tell he wasn't taking care of himself. The exhaustion was apparent, as well as the hurt. She'd heard about what Dean had said before going on a murdering spree (she was so gonna beat him over the head for both of those) and had heard how much it was killing Sam. He actually believed Dean hated him. Just another thing she was going to have to help them fix. When did she become everyone's problem solver?

Felicity held the diner door open for an older couple exiting before stepping through a time portal into the past. It looked so retro on the inside that she had to stifle a laugh. What would Oliver say about this place? She shook her head to dispel that thought. Now was not the time to be thinking about him, otherwise she'll be distracted. Not an option.

Her eyes scanned the room before landing on a tall young man gazing at a handful of photographs in the booth at the far end of the diner. He looked exactly like Dean had described. Tall with long, floppy hair and sad, puppy dog eyes. He forgot to mention that his little brother was just as hot as he was...Damn him.

She made her way across the diner and felt it when his eyes started tracking her. The young man tucked away his photos carefully in his jacket pocket before standing to greet her.

"Felicity Smoak? You look exactly like how Dean described you. I'm Sam." He stuck out his hand in greeting.

Felicity saw the brief flash of pain at Dean's name but didn't say anything.

"It's really nice to meet you too, Sam. And you look exactly as Dean described you also." She shook the hand before her, feeling the trembling in it. By the dark bags under the younger Winchester's eyes and the full pot of coffee sitting on the table she'd guess too much caffeine and not enough sleep for the past while. She sighed and fought not to rub her temples. She just left one truck load of problems for another hadn't she?

"I hope it was all good things he told you." Sam said with a small smile. Felicity could tell it was for her benefit though.

"But of course." She replied pulling out her chair.

Once seated, she quickly perused the menu and placed an order with a passing waitress. Sam however, had been quiet the whole time, staring out the window at something with pain, sadness and comfort all warring for prominence on his features. When she turned to see what had captured his attention and sucked in a harsh breath, understanding filling her.

In the parking lot sat a '67 Chevy Impala that she'd recognize anywhere. She knew how important that car was to the brothers and the memories, good and bad, that Sam must be remembering right now. On impulse, she reached across the table and grabbed one of Sam's shaking hands in both of hers. He jerked, pulling his attention away from the car and onto her. She leaned forward slightly and lowered her voice to a softer tone to both give them privacy and to give comfort to the hurting young man in front of her.

"We'll get your brother back, Sam. But just remember that no matter what; whether it be demons, Angels, heaven or hell, werewolves and the like, that your brother loves you. I know he's said some things recently-trust me, he's getting an ass chewing for some of it- that suggests he doesn't, but he well and truly does. Please, remember that." Felicity just sat there as tears began streaming down Sam's face in silence. She knew that he needed it- as well as a bunch of food and sleep, not necessarily in that order- to even start fixing some of what he's been put through. But for now...she'll take what she can get.

After another moment or two of silent sobbing, in which Felicity held Sam's hands all through, the tears slowed and Sam sat back to gather his composure. Once he flashed her a small and sheepish smile, which she quickly told him to he had nothing to be feeling that for, only then did she speak.

"Aright. Tell what you have so far and then we'll go from there."

After Sam told her all he had in the way of finding his brother's location (she had to laugh at the whole lojacking the Impala thing) she pulled up the security footage of the traffic lights of the area he was last seen in on her I-pad. After an hour of scouring the footage to no avail, Felicity sat back with a huff of annoyance and took a sip of her sweeter than normal coffee. A frown crossed her face at the disappointed and broken look covering Sam's face.

"Hey, don't feel bad. I'll just pull up the footage form the surrounding towns and check those. We'll probably find something on there." Her eyes widened in humor and sadness at the legendary bitch face and disbelieving look Sam threw at her. She'd held out a teeny-tiny piece of hope that he'd believe her. Apparently not.

After thinking over their situation for a minute while Sam stared incoherently into his cup of coffee, Felicity had an idea. Well, a partial one really but an idea none the less. She waited until Sam turned his eyes back to her before speaking quietly.

"I have a friend I can call who might be able to help. He was in the Military and is good at thinking outside the general box. Plus, he could be helpful to me when you finally crash from exhaustion." She turned really worried when Sam just whispered that she make the call with no comment to the whole crashing thing. Normally she'd question that but decided she'd wait 'til she had backup.

"Okay then. I'll make the call."

OOO

The phone buzzed on the wooden dresser, attracting the attention of its owner. A strong, black hand snatched it up, relief coursing through him at the voice on the other and that had had him worried.

"Hey, it's me. I need your help with something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." The tightness to the female voice on the other side told the man how serious this was.

"When and where?" The sigh of relief was heard loud and clear at his acceptance.

"Now and I'll let you know when you're on your way. Oh, and you might want to bring some painkillers. You're gonna need them."

"You got it." The phone clicked off and the man moved to his closet, pulling out a decent sized black suitcase.

Footsteps sounded down the hall before his wife appeared in the doorway. She leaned against the door jam and watched as he thrust clothes into the case lying open on the bed.

"Where are you going? What's wrong?" The familiar comforting voice of his wife soothed his tattered nerves slightly and had his shoulders slumping with the loss of some of the tension.

"Felicity needs my help for something serious. I'm sorry, Lila, but she needs me. I have to go." Diggle answered while walking into the bathroom to grab his toiletries. Lila stood up straighter and a frown marred her features at his statement.

"Don't apologize. she's my friend too. If Sara wasn't so colicky right now I would help. How serious is serious in this situation? Anything I can do?" Diggle stood and gave his wife a peck on the mouth before closing his case. A thoughtful expression appeared and after a moment of thinking he answered,

"Actually, there might be. Any chance I could borrow a jet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Hope everyone enjoyed that.  
> My updates may be slower than usual as I'm having computer problems. My apologies


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! I hope you enjoy this next chapter and all that is to come. I apologize if my whole airport thing is messed up; I haven't been on a plane since I was like 3. So, my apologies.
> 
> And just to let you all know...I might be planning a sequel to this one that brings in a bit more Team Arrow and has a bit more of a Sam backstory. What do ya think? Any ideas or comments?
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Felicity stood at the gateway that led to the airstrip, her long hair flying and sunglasses covering her exhausted eyes. It had only been a little over a day since she'd arrived and started working with Sam to find his missing brother and she was beyond tired. With everything she's done since joining Oliver and his crusade, nothing compared to this. Logically, she knew that what Dean and Sam did wasn't easy, I mean c'mon, she'd seen the photos; but this was really, freaking exhausting. And she wasn't even looking for a monster, as she preferred not to call Dean one...yet, but still. All the info they have to look through, all the video footage and evidence and just freaking everything was almost too much for her. She had all the high-tech computers and software to make it easier on her and her brain, but they did most of theirs' by hand. She gave them kudos for that.

There were times in the last twenty-four hours she'd wanted to call it quits and take a much needed break, climb into a nice cozy bed and sleep. And then she'd look at Sam and how he was still pushing himself beyond his body's limits and she knew she had to wait. She couldn't let him go through any of it alone. She may have just met the young man, but she already cared about him like a sibling. Maybe some of that was from hearing so much about him, but in all reality, he'd just sorta clicked with her. She'd never had a sibling before and yet she felt this strange protectiveness towards him. He reminded her so much of a lost puppy, or a kid who's been beaten down by life too many times and she just wanted to help him. So here she was, going on her second day without sleep.

It was another ten minutes before she saw the plane she was waiting for appear on the horizon. She watched as it slowly came in and landed safely on the tarmac on the private airfield. She was excited at the prospect of seeing her friend again without all of life's interruptions and her relationship with Oliver getting in the way, the help finding Dean and dealing with Sam was just to give something to do. Who was she kidding; once they started looking deeper everything was just going to get that much harder. She hoped Diggle was at least somewhat prepared for that.

A vibrant grin spread across her face at the sight of her friend coming down the plane's stairs. She wanted to rush forward but figured security would probably be angry with her for that so she waited patiently off to the side. Once he was past the gates though she took off and wrapped him in a tight embrace. Strong arms wrapped around her and she just enjoyed the feel of them. Now that she thought about it, this was a brother to her. So she did have siblings, and she just added one more to the mix. And she knew that Diggle would love Sam too, it would just take him a little bit to get past the whole "monsters are real" thing. That conversation was either gonna suck or be hilarious. She wasn't entirely sure which would win out.

After another moment of standing in the embrace, Felicity pulled back and got a good look at her friend. He looked just as tired as she did. she guessed that between Sara keeping him up all night with colic and helping Oliver that it didn't leave much room for proper sleeping. Guilt started to fill her when she thought about how she had just left, no word to anyone. God, how could she do that? Everyone must've been worried.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you where I went. I just wanted to get away, and then a friend called..." Diggle placed a hand over Felicity's mouth, silencing her apology. She stopped speaking and the childish part of her wanted to lick the hand over her mouth but she didn't. That would be gross.

"Don't worry about it. If anyone deserves a break, it's you. Though a call would have been nice. Or a note; I could do a note." Diggle smiled at the young woman. He wasn't mad at her, he'd just been worried. He'd known that she'd been having some issues lately and when she'd disappeared he'd almost gone crazy. Until his wife reminded him that sometimes people needed space and alone time away from the world. She was right.

"So...what's this problem you need help with?" The grin slipped of Felicity's face and immediately Diggle tensed up. Something bad was going on.

"Well...It'd be better if I show you." Diggle raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway. His curiosity at the whole situation was growing. But it didn't matter if it was good or bad; he'd help his friend no matter what.

"Lead on." He waved a hand to the door which led to the parking area. On the way he grabbed his luggage but made sure he kept an arm around Felicity's shoulders the whole time. And of she leaned into him more than usual who's business was it?

She led him to her car and he climbed into the passenger seat. She almost wanted to laugh at the irony as he used to be Oliver's driver but didn't. She set the GPS and headed down the road. There was a few minutes of silence before it was broken by Diggle clearing him throat.

"Wanna tell me where we're going or a little about what this is about?" Felicity bit her lip, the wheels turning in her mind. What should she tell him that would prepare him, but not tell him too much without evidence right in front of him. After a moment of indecision she started speaking.

"You see...I kinda, maybe have a boyfriend? Well, not a boyfriend, we only slept with each other once come on, but he's missing and gone kinda crazy and I'm helping his little brother find him, who's really not little but that's besides the point, and he's pushing himself too hard and is going to crash any minute and I'm going to need help with him and looking through all the information. I mean really, you should see the amount of stuff they have on everything, and then we find him the extra manpower will be nice and then maybe, things can go back to semi-normal and stuff." She took a deep breath. She hadn't meant to go on like that. There goes her babbling at the worst times.

Diggle watched the young woman silently, his face expressionless. Felicity, the girl who has been pining over Oliver Queen for years, has a boyfriend? A boyfriend, semi-boyfriend, whatever, who's missing and crazy and has a big-little brother? Shock would be a good word to call what he's feeling right now. He didn't understand half of that and what he did understand blew his mind. Felicity, the woman who was like a little sister to him, had a boyfriend, semi-boyfriend, something. He didn't know whether to tell her he's happy for her or cry because she's got a boyfriend. That's pretty much all he got out of her whole confession and it was bothering him to no end.

Felicity nervously bit her lip when she didn't get a response from Diggle. If there was one person she was worried about disappointing, it was him. He was the one man she looked up to, she didn't want to hurt or upset him too badly.

Diggle finally broke out of his shock to find said young woman looking almost scared to look at him and felt a sting of guilty. He hadn't meant to worry her, but that one thing he got was a lot to take in. Now he just needed her to repeat everything else to him. On second thought, maybe they could wait a few minutes on revelations.

"Felicity, I'll tell you, I'm shocked. I didn't expect you to have a boyfriend, but as long as he's a nice guy I'm happy for you. But I missed almost everything else. Did you say he was missing and crazy and has a little brother?"

She nodded and turned the car onto a side street. A look at the clock told her it had been over an hour since they left the airport, it just didn't feel that long. They were getting close.

"Okay, another thing. You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone where we're going or who we're meeting with. And I mean anyone. That means Lyla, Oliver, Laurel, everyone. Promise me." When she received a nod she turned onto another road and continued on. After a while she reached a secluded turnoff, unseen to the untrained eye, and followed it even deeper into the woods. She went around a small hill and parked behind a very distinct Chevy Impala. She turned in her seat and waved a hand at the door to the bunker.

"Welcome to The Bunker, or as it's affectionately called by Dean, The Batcave."

###

Diggle stared uncomprehendingly at the duo in front of him. Felicity nervously shifted in her seat across the table from him, Sam quietly sitting by her side. He'd been pretty much silent since Diggle arrived and she knew why. He reminded him a lot of Dean. He had that natural take charge, protective attitude that was like an aura around him. Dean had the same one when Sam was concerned. She'd heard plenty of stories about how Dean would "feed someone their damn lungs" if they touched Sam, and she believed it. She'd also heard the stories through the grapevine while looking things up when Dean first told her about what he did about how codependent they are. And she could understand why people believed that, to be honest she sometimes thought the same. But she could also see why the boys are like that and understood it.

Now though, she didn't know what to do. They'd told Diggle what was out there in the world and so far all he's done is stare at them blankly. She didn't know if he was in shock or actually asleep in his chair, but she didn't want to touch him to find out. If he decided to get pissed then she wanted to be over here thank you very much. She finally saw movement in her friend and tensed subtly. Sam felt her posture change and tensed himself, ready for battle. She wanted to tell him he didn't need to protect her but she knew he would do it anyway so let it slide. She shifted her attention to Diggle and waited with bated breath for his response. After a moment of what seemed to be him collecting his thoughts he started speaking.

"So...you're telling me that the stories from my childhood about monsters and whatnot are true? Do you know how insane that sounds?! It doesn't sound better even with the evidence you showed me." Diggle's voice went almost embarrassingly high towards the end but no one commented on it. They needed him to finish his spiel first.

"And you're telling me that you and your brother hunt these things and have been since childhood." He directed at Sam. "Are you insane! Who in their right mind would do something like that?!" Sam stared impassively back at Diggle, not speaking a word in his or his brother's defense. He was used to hearing people call them insane and crazy and at this point in particular he was extremely tired of it. So with a sigh, he pushed himself up from the table, not ever going to admit that that effort sapped most of his strength. God, he was tired.

"Believe what you want, you don't have to stay here; we're not forcing you. But do not ever belittle what my brother does, especially in our own home. If you can't grow up and act like an adult then the door's right there. I don't need you here." Felicity gaped up at Sam. That was the most words he'd used at one time since she'd gotten here. While she might not have taken that exact approach, she was proud of him for standing up for his brother and lifestyle. Now, she just needed to figure out why he thought it was okay to belittle himself. Her and Dean were going to be having a long chat when he got back, especially about his part in all this.

Diggle sighed, his shoulders slumping. He hadn't meant for any of it to come out the way it had. He might think it's crazy, but it really isn't if you really thought about it. Being raised in it your whole life, and seeing what it can do to other people if you don't try and stop it...anyone would do it. He softened his voice apologetically towards the younger man.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I admire what you and your brother do. I just don't completely understand it, I guess. You've been raised in this, you know it better than anything, I haven't. And I'm a bit in shock; as I've had multiple bombshells dropped on me today. I'm sorry, truly." Sam nodded his acceptance and sat back in his chair almost indifferently, but the others could see how he relaxed just a fraction. Diggle gave a soft smile and leaned forward in his chair to look at all the evidence they'd gathered already.

"Alright, let's see what we can do to find your brother."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I know, I've been absent for forever, and you have my sincerest apologies. My life got busy and then I couldn't find the inspiration to write and it all just went downhill from there. Hopefully, you all enjoy this.
> 
> I will make a note here; as the long break I took might tell people that I might not update really, I just wanted to let you know that all my stories will be completed. It might take a while, in some cases it might take years (referencing the X-men crossover here), but I will finish them./and if I can't finish it, I will delete til I can.
> 
> Thank you all for your patience with me!
> 
> Like before, all mistakes are my own

One week.

One whole week since Diggle had arrived to help with the search for Dean, and they had nothing. Sure, they'd come across leads, even viable ones, but nothing ever panned out. They were always too late or the lead was a bust.

Felicity pushed back her chair and stumbled to her bare feet, having abandoned her heels hours ago. After a week of nothing that could be even closely considered decent sleep, she was running on fumes. Coffee was being inhaled like it was oxygen by all three of them just to get them through the day. Not to mention the Red Bull and chocolate covered espresso beans being downed. Food was ordered or cooked, but was more than likely pushed aside for the computer to take it's place in front of them. And she was feeling it.

She made her way to the kitchen where Sam had set up away from her and Diggle. The young man had wanted space, and they'd given him that, but Felicity had seen the worried, concerned looks Diggle kept giving the youngest Winchester, and to be honest, Felicity was as well. She thought he was made off when she'd first arrived, but this...this trumped it. This made it look like last week was the beginner, and now he was in the advanced stage.

Sam's dark hair fell unkept around his head, the light frizz to it showing where his hands had run through it more than necessary. The dark circles under his eyes had deepened even more, making it look like two black holed were forming in his head. His cheeks were sunken in from not enough nutrition. His hands shook both from exhaustion, and the amount of caffeine running through his system. Felicity also guess some of that had to do with too many emotions close to the surface, but didn't have any proof of that.

When the young man went to reach for some more coffee, Felicity decided to speak up.

"Sam, why don't you go get some rest. A couple of hours away from the computer will do you some good." Felicity knew that a denial was coming, but asked anyway. Besides, she had a plan this time.

"I can't. I need to finish mapping this out and then I got more security footage to go through. I don't have time for a break." Sam pushed himself away from the table, ignoring how he swayed on his feet. He stumbled over to where a full, fresh pot of coffee was awaiting, only for the petite blond to step in his way.

"Sam, listen to me. You are killing yourself with the way your going on., You are going to be of no use to anyone, including your brother, if this cycle continues. You can hardly even stand up, for God's sake, let alone if we come across Dean while he's like this. You know that you're the only one who'll be able to stop him, the rest of us are just backup." Felicity reasoned. She figured that maybe if she pointed out enough variables and guilted him into agreeing with her, she could deal with the fallout later.

"You don't get it, Felicity. He's all I've got. He hates me already for abandoning him once, I can't let him think I did it again." Sam emphatically tried to make her understand. She just stared at him for a moment, and Sam was hoping she finally understood. Just as he went to turn away, she spoke up, voice hard.

"What do you mean, _let him think._ Sam, did something happen to you and _you didn't tell him!_ "

Sam startled at her outburst. He hadn't meant to let it slip, but some how she'd figured it out from his statement. Maybe, since it was kinda flimsy her logic and how he said it, he could just explain it away...

"What! No. I hit a dog, met a girl and left the life. That's it. Nothing more. You're taking how I said it out of context."

"Anyone tell you you're a horrible liar, younger Winchester? Because you are. Sure, you're statement was ambiguous, but how you startled when I asked answered it enough for me. What happened to you, back then? Because from what I've heard from Dean, you guys tell each other everything. Okay, demon blood aside. So whatever it was must have been bad enough it scared you into not talking. But what I still don't get, is why you didn't tell Dean. What, did you think he'd be upset with you or something? Because that's freakin' absurd." The look in Sam's eyes told her enough and she through her hands up in the air.

"You really thought he'd be upset with you, over some that _happened to you!_ Are you mad?"

Sam struggled with what to say. He couldn't tell her what happened to him, he couldn't tell anyone. When they'd told him to stay quiet about it, he'd known they'd meant it. Plus, it had been easier to let Dean believe what he did when he'd jumped to the assumption. Sam had meant to tell him, but when he'd froze...Dean leaped to the assumption he hadn't and Sam had been _relieved_ that he wouldn't have to tell his Big Brother that he'd failed.

He hadn't taken into account that Dean might just hate him after that though.

Diggle's eyes darted between a furious Felicity and a scared, if resigned Sam from his spot by the doorway, unseen by it's occupants. Since he'd arrived, Sam had become a bit like a younger brother to him, and finding out that he'd been hurt and told nobody...Well, he wanted to smash some heads in.

He cleared his throat to attract the attention of the duo, two pairs of eyes snapped to him and he held up a file he'd printed out.

"Found something."

Silence reigned for a moment as all eyes locked at him. Felicity then turned to Sam and, in a tone that booked no argument...

"We're not done talking about this." She spun on her high heel and marched out of the room. When Sam went to follow, Diggle put out a hand to stop him, gently resting it over the young man's chest.

"We're not done talking about this." Diggle didn't know why he said the same thing as Felicity, but it'd come out anyway. Sam's eyes darted between his for a moment. He gave a slight, almost unnoticeable, nod of acceptance.


End file.
